Specimen 11
Specimen 11 is a hostile enemy encountered at Room 710. Appearance Specimen 11 is a floating red creature with a demonic appearance. His skin is brown-red in color. His head has no eyes, with the eye sockets leaking what is supposed to be blood, and bears two large horns. Specimen 11 also has fingers extending into long, sharp claws. Gameplay Specimen 11 floats and moves quickly. Hitting him with the Axe can make him stop chasing the player for one room. Specimen 11 first appears in the freezer of room 710, after the player takes the key to the exit. He will spawn at the freezer's door. Specimen 11 deals 45 damage on contact. During the chase, it can make doors turn invisible, causing confusions to the player. When the Specimen 11 kills the player, they will appear in the "Meat hallway", which is a set of non-euclidean hallways. At the end of it, Specimen 11 appears to wait for the player. If the player goes back, they will end up at a dead end, forcing the player to come back to Specimen 11. If the player comes closer to Specimen 11 in the Meat hallway, they will be presented with the death screen, with black and white and reddish, flesh-like images, then it shows a text that says: "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." As this message is being displayed it flashes a binary code: 01000010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 0'1'101110 00101110 ...which translates to: "Believe in God, but question the teachings of men." It should be noted that hitting Specimen 11 with the axe when the player's health is already below 20% will still make the specimen disappear. However, they could sometimes end up in the Meat hallway instead of the next room after going through the door, signifying the player's inevitable demise. Audio "We Have the Beef", Specimen 11's chase theme. The ambiance sounds in the Meat hallway. Specimen 11's death screen sounds. Trivia *Specimen 11 is the first specimen that sends the player to a different room after killing them. *It is also the first to use binary code as a message. **Some may note that Specimen 10 uses binary as a way of communication, however Specimen 10 was added in a later update. *Specimen 11 and its rooms were based on a level of Little Big Planet that '''Akuma Kira '''made. Gallery Specimen_11CAT-DOS.jpg|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 11 Spc11_ingame.png|In-game view Missing_Door_Texture.gif|Specimen 11 exhibiting its ability 112.gif|Specimen 11 chase animation Specimen 11 Death Room.png|Specimen 11's meat hallway to which the player gets teleported when they die Demon_Cow's_Area.png|Specimen 11 at the end of the hallway Specimen 11 Death Flashing.gif|Flashing screen, appears after Specimen 11 finally killed the player in its room Specimen 11 Death Text.png|Specimen 11's death screen Specimen_11_Binarycode.jpg|The hidden binary code behind the notes of Specimen 11's death screen Category:Enemies Category:Specimens